Kid's Kid
by Kathy Knudsen1
Summary: Kid meets an old friend in Truckee and gaining amnesty takes on new importance


KID's KID

It was a cold, pelting rain and both men pulled their coat collars high, dropped their chins against their necks, and hunched their shoulders toward their ears as they rode in darkness through the high Sierra Mountains. Night had fallen several hours ago, but they had found no shelter and, given the current elements, had decided to continue their journey slowly through the darkness. Knowing their horses were as cold and weary as they were, and having no choice but to continue on, they let the animals set the pace.

It was late October and at that elevation, the rain should have been snow. They would have preferred snow. Snow they could brush from their clothing. Snow they could have sheltered from, under a tree, built a fire, buried embers to keep them warm through the night. But the temperature hung just above freezing and the cold rain continued to batter them relentlessly.

Kid coughed hard, making a deep guttural, wet sound and Heyes immediately turned in his saddle. But Kid waved him off and tucked his chin down deeper toward his chest and they continued on.

They were headed west toward the Truckee River, then on to the town of Truckee as a layover, with a plan to move on toward Sacramento and finally San Francisco to visit Soapy, and old friend and con artist, retired. But the warmer California climate was still weeks away.

Well after midnight Heyes pulled his sorrel to a stop and waited for Kid to come up beside him.

"We're going to have to start making a descent, soon and I don't want to do doing that in the dark," Heyes shouted through the rain.

Kid did not look up, but nodded and streams of water dripped from the brim of his hat.

"I guess we'd better make camp. We'll start out again at first light. If we're lucky, we'll reach the river by mid morning and reach Truckee before nightfall, tomorrow."

Again Kid just shook his head in agreement. He uttered another deep, wet cough and spit into the rain.

"I don't like the sound of that cough," Heyes said.

"It's nothing, Heyes. I'm fine. Really."

"You don't sound fine, Kid."

Kid didn't bother to reply.

Heyes urged his sorrel into a thickly wooded area and Kid followed. They dismounted and unsaddled their horses in an effort to try to keep the seats of their saddles dry as well as to have something dry against then as they tried to sleep. They positioned the saddles close together at the base of a large pine tree and used their bed rolls to cover themselves. As they settled in Kid again coughed hard and wet and spit off to his left.

"When we get to Truckee, you should see a doctor."

Enough with the doctor, Heyes," Kid complained, his voice sounding hoarse and dry. "It's just a cold. Let it be."

Neither really slept. They were too cold to sleep and the rain continued throughout the night. At first light they saddled the horses and started the slow descent through the rain soaked leaves and mud, again letting the horses set the pace to ensure their footing. By mid morning they reached the Truckee River and followed it west toward the town. By noon the rain was replaced by snow and they trudged on along the bank of the river.

They reached Truckee before nightfall and stopped first at the hotel. They got a room with two beds that overlooked the main street. Kid carried their belongings to the room while Heyes took the horses to the stable.

Kid dropped the meager baggage on the floor so as not to get the beds wet. He then quickly removed his wet boots and clothing and dug out a pair of long johns, a Henley, jeans, and a shirt and a pair of socks and quickly put on dry clothes. Then he laid down on top of the bed and pulled a quilt up over him. He still felt chilled to the bone but the down mattress and soft pillow offered promises of warmth. He coughed heavily again and swallowed and was glad Heyes was not there to hear him.

Soon there were three knocks on the door, followed by two additional knocks.

"It's open," Kid croaked.

Heyes walked in, locking the door behind him. He took one look at Kid curled up in the quilt and immediately did the same thing Kid had done, shedding his wet clothing and donning dry replacements.

"Hungry?" Heyes asked.

"I'm still too cold to go out."

Heyes worried about Kid. He was so prone to respiratory ailments. He walked over and felt Kid's forehead and Kid quickly pulled away. "I ain't got a fever. I'm just cold," Kid snapped.

"Want me to go get something and bring it back?" Heyes offered.

"Thanks."

"What do you want?"

"Soup"

"That's all?"

"And coffee."

"You sure you're feeling alright?"

"I just want something I know will be hot."

"Okay. No need to be proddy. I'll be back quick," Heyes said and put on his cot and headed out to get some food.

When Heyes returned, Kid was sound asleep. Heyes put the food on the table and gently felt Kid's forehead, deciding he might feel a little warm, but did not have a serious fever. Heyes sat down at the table and ate his sandwich. Then he stripped down to his long johns and Henley, blew out the lamp, and crawled into his bed. Heyes often had trouble falling asleep, but he was every bit as exhausted as Kid and quickly fell asleep.

When Kid woke the next morning, Heyes was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading a week old local paper. Kid's eyes peeked out over the quilt at his partner.

"Feeling better?" Heyes asked.

Kid nodded. "Got any more of that?" he asked.

Heyes poured Kid a cup of coffee and brought it over to him. "I bought a whole pot."

Kid took a sip of the coffee and smiled.

"Looks like we got here just in time. There's a foot of new snow outside."

"Guess we'll be staying a while," Kid replied, pulling the covers back and sitting on the side of the bed. "You check out the sheriff?"

"Yep. Thomas Bonnic. Ever heard of him?"

"Nope." Kid coughed deeply, then took another sip of his coffee.

"You sure you don't want to see a doctor and get something for that cough?"

"Heyes, do I hound you every time you get a sniffle?" Kid asked

"No, but you don't have a sniffle. You don't even have a runny nose, which makes me think maybe it ain't a cold."

"We're going to be stuck here for a few days, Heyes. If I start feeling poorly, I'll go see a doctor. Now let it go."

Alright Kid, not another word."

"Thank you. Now, any place open for breakfast?"

"Hotel dining room. We don't even have to go out."

"Good. I'm hungry. I thought you were bringing me some soup last night."

"I did. You just didn't wake up for it."

Kid got up and put the coffee cup on the table. He picked up his still damp boots and sat back down on the bed to put them on. Then he stood.

"Let's go," Kid said, grabbing his Sherpa

"Kid, we ain't going out,"

Kid stopped in the doorway and waited for Heyes. "I'm going to the mercantile after breakfast," he announced. "You do as you please."

At the mercantile later that morning, Kid walked the aisles. He found two pair of wool socks before heading for the shelf of medicinal items near the counter. He studied the labels on each bottle but wasn't finding what he was looking for.

"May I help you?" asked the older lady behind the counter.

Kid smiled politely. "Looking for something to remedy a cough," he explained.

"Honey," came a voice from across the aisle.

Startled, Kid turned around saw a pretty dark haired woman standing behind him, smiling. Kid returned the smile.

"Excuse me?" Kid asked.

The woman pulled a small bottle of honey from the shelf and handed it to Kid. "Honey," she repeated. "A teaspoon of honey and..." She leaned in toward Kid and whispered "a shot of whiskey. It'll cut a cough."

Kid's smile widened. "Thank you, Ma'am," he said. "I'll try that."

"My pleasure Mr...?"

"Jones, Ma'am. Thaddeus Jones."

"Well, if that doesn't work, Mr. Jones you might visit Doctor Hadley. I'm sure he would have something that would help."

"I'll do that Ma'am,"

"Claire Fowler," she replied.

"Well, I'll do that Miss Fowler. Thank you."

Claire nodded with a smile and walked over to the bolts of fabric.

Kid made his purchases and headed over to the saloon to buy a bottle of whiskey. Kid trudged through the foot of snow and crossed the street to the saloon. He pushed open the batwing doors and walked up to the bar. "A bottle of whiskey," Kid told the bartender.

"Kid!"

Usually Kid bristled when he heard his name shouted across a saloon. But this voice was feminine and friendly. He turned around and saw a half dozen saloon girls sitting at a table eating breakfast. One, a woman with auburn hair stood up and walked toward the bar.

"I'd know that shock of blond curls anywhere," she said with a smile.

"Jessie?" Kid asked smiling.

Jessie walked up to Kid and wrapped her arms around him. Kid returned the embrace, lifting her feet off the floor and swinging her around.

"What are you doing way out here?" he asked. "Last time I saw you was Colorado Springs," Kid said, gently lowering Jessie's feet back down to the floor.

"Over three years ago," Jessie replied. "You're arm heal up okay?"

"Good as new. You did some fine doctoring," Kid replied and broke into a cough.

"Something else ailing you now?"

Kid shook his head. "Just a cold."

"Joshua with you?"

"Yep, over at the hotel. 'Spect he'll be by tonight."

Four years prior Jessie was working at the Bar None in Colorado Springs. Kid had gotten to know Jessie after spending a few evenings in her company. One night Kid was bushwhacked in an alley. Jessie had found him, had helped him back to his hotel room, summoned the doctor, and visited daily, bringing him chicken soup. They had forged a friendship during Kid's recovery. Over the next year and a half, Kid had returned to Colorado Springs three times. The first two visits, he and Jessie spent a lot of time together and had reached a point where Kid no longer paid for her services at the saloon. Instead they spent time together at Jessie's home. Jessie even introduced Kid to her nine year old daughter, Becky who she carefully kept away from her working environment and the customers she serviced. Jessie understood the depth of their relationship was limited, and while Kid never fully explained the reasons, she knew he was careful to avoid the law and that he and his partner were likely some sort of outlaws.

"Last time I was in Colorado Springs, you had left," Kid said.

"I'm like you, Kid. Don't like to overstay my welcome. Landed here about a year ago."

"How's Becky? She's got to be... How old now?"

"She's thirteen," Jessie said. "I got another one now, too!"

"Boy or a girl?"

"Little boy. He's two and a half. Keeps me plenty busy at that age."

"Well, couldn't have a better mama."

Jessie smiled. "I'm not working tomorrow. Why don't you and Joshua come for supper. I promise, no chicken soup."

"That sounds fine."

"I'm the first cabin west outside of town. Be there at six."

Kid dropped his coins on the bar and picked up the bottle of whiskey. When he turned back, Jessie was watching him with a contented smile on her face. "Good to see you, Kid."

Kid leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You, too, Jessie."

You were gone long enough, Kid. You buy out the whole store?" Heyes asked when Kid returned to their room.

Kid set the bottle of whiskey on the table and pulled the jar of honey from this bag. He pried off the cork and raised the jar of honey to his mouth. Next he opened the whiskey and swallowed a gulp down as a chaser.

"Might early, aint't it?"

"Recommended for the cough," Kid replied. He pulled the wool socks from the bag and , tossing the paper bag into the fireplace, he sat down on the bed, pulled off his boots, and changed out his socks.

"By who?" Heyes asked.

"What?"

"Who recommended your cough remedy?"

"A lady I met in the mercantile. Claire Fowler."

"Pretty?"

"Yep."

"Being pretty she must know all about cough remedies, right?" Heyes asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Quit being proddy, Heyes. It's worth a try."

"Must have gone to the saloon for the whiskey?"

"Yep."

"How's it look?"

"Empty. But do you remember Jessie Turner?"

"Um... Colorado Springs?"

"Yep. She's here in Truckee. Invited us to supper tomorrow night."

Heyes smiled. He liked Jessie and he knew how fond Kid was of her.

"She had a...daughter, wasn't it?"

"Yep. Becky. She's thirteen now. Says she's got another kid now too, a little boy."

"Not being too careful, is she?"

"She told me once Becky was intentional. I reckon this kid is too."

"Raising two kids on her own can't be easy."

"Reckon not."

Kid slid his boots back on and then pulled his gun oil and cloths from his saddle bags. He sat down at the table with Heyes and began cleaning his gun. Heyes knew Kid would be busy for the next two hours. He took meticulous care of that gun.

By late afternoon the street had been shoveled and a few more people were out and about. Heyes and Kid decided on an early supper in the hotel dining room before heading for the saloon. Before they left the room, Kid swallowed another gulp of the honey and whiskey.

"You know I think this is working, Heyes. I ain't been coughing much this afternoon."

"Hope so."

After supper, they headed for the saloon, ordered beers, and joined the only poker game being played. Because of the weather the game had broken up by ten.

"See you tomorrow, Jessie," Kid said as he walked out of the saloon.

Heyes handed Jessie two poker chips. "From me and Kid for the beers," he explained and she smiled and thanked him.

The next day was as slow as the first, although in the afternoon, they gathered up clean clothes and headed for the bath house. Heyes always enjoyed a bath, but Kid truly relished them. As long as the water stayed hot, he could soak in a bath for hours, smoking a fine cigar. He always took his time in a bath and scrubbed himself head to toe a dozen times. He enjoyed hot hot and steamy a bathhouse was, never chilly when he pulled himself out of the water and began drying himself off. When he walked out of the bathhouse, he felt like he was breathing easier and didn't cough the rest of the afternoon.

A little before six they picked up their horses at the livery and rode out to Jessie's cabin.

When the door opened, Kid broke into a big smile. "Ah, Becky, you're as pretty as ever," he said.

"Thank you," Becky said and opened the door wide for them to come in. Both men stomped snow from their boots before entering.

"Ma, your friends are here," Becky called.

Jessie looked up from the stove. "Take your coats off and make yourselves comfortable," she called to them.

They took their coats off and hung them on pegs by the door. Then they walked over to a couple of comfortable chairs and sat down. Becky went over to help her mother. Heyes spied the two year old in a playpen near the kitchen area. Heyes caught Kid's eye and nodded in the direction of the child. They both smiled at the little blond, curly haired boy playing with blocks.

"What's your son's name?" Heyes asked.

"Andrew. We call him Andy."

Heyes got up and walked over to the playpen. "Can I pick him up?" Heyes asked.

"Of course you can."

Heyes reached down and picked up the boy who was not the least bit fussy or shy with the stranger. He walked over to Kid and plopped the boy in Kid's lap. Then Heyes stooped down to eye level with the child.

The boy looked up at Kid and then reached up to try to grab Kid's hair. Kid bent his head down and the boy grabbed onto a lock of Kid's hair. When he let go, Kid raised his head up again.

"Hello Andy," Kid said

"Andy," the boy replied and Kid laughed.

"Dinner's ready," Jessie said. "You can bring Andy over here to the highchair."

Kid carried the boy to the table and slipped him into the highchair. Then everyone sat down for supper.

After supper Becky took Andy into the bedroom to get him changed and ready for bed. Jessie poured coffee for the three of them and they sat around the table chatting.

"Looks like you got a fine family there," Heyes said.

"Andy's full of mischief, gets into everything he can get his hands on. But he'll outgrow that."

"You managing alright, Jessie?" Kid asked.

She smiled at him warmly. Both Heyes and Kid could see her feelings for Kid had not waned. "We do alright. No need to worry. How about you two? Still drifting?"

"It's the only life we know, Jess," Kid said.

"Neither one of you ever going to settle down?"

"Oh. One of these days, likely. A few years down the road," Kid replied.

"You ain't getting any younger, either one of you, you know."

"My saddle sore butt reminds me of that every day," Heyes said.

They talked for another half hour and then Heyes excused himself to head to the saloon for some poker. Kid said he was staying to help Jessie clean up the dishes.

When the last dish had been washed Jessie turned to Kid. "I hope you're planning on staying."

Kid smiled. "That was my intention so long as it's what you want,"

She smiled. "Let me go check on the kids," she said and headed into their bedroom.

She returned a few minutes later. Kid was still standing in the kitchen. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms about his waist. He did the same to her and leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled back he smiled. "I've missed that," he said with a smile.

Jessie looked up into his blue eyes. "You are soooo good at that," she cooed and reached up to kiss him again. Then she took his hand and led him into her bedroom.

Kid woke slowly the next morning. Without opening his eyes his hand reached out to Jessie's side of the bed but he found the space empty. He still didn't open his eyes. He simply moved his hand to rest under his pillow. He didn't see Jessie standing in the doorway watching him sleep. But a few minutes later he felt the mattress move as she crawled back into the bed and snuggled up close to him. He slid his arm under her neck, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder and he pulled her closer. Then with his other hand he reached over and pulled her on top of him. Slowly his eyes opened and he smiled.

"Good morning," he said hoarsely.

She leaned down and kissed him. "You are still worth the wait," she said and Kid laughed and gently rubbed his fingers down her back.

"Oh, Jess, I have missed you," he sighed. "Ain't nobody else that compares."

"Becky's gone to school and Andy's at the sitters. You want breakfast?"

"In a little while."

On the way back to the hotel, Kid stopped at the doctor's office and was told he just had a case of bronchitis. He told the doctor how he was treating it and the doctor said it was fine to continue with the honey and whiskey but if it got no better in a couple of days, to come back

Heyes was sitting at the table reading a book when Kid returned to the hotel.

"Hey, Kid. Get any sleep?" Heyes asked with a grin.

"Some," Kid replied and unfastened his holster and hung it on the bedpost.

"That was a good dinner last night."

"Uh-uh."

"Nice kids,"

"Yep."

"Kid... you notice anything about that boy?"

"Like what?"

"Like...who he might look like?"

Kid sat down on the bed. "Yep," he said.

"So what do you think?"

"I think if she has something she wants to tell me, she will."

"What are you going to do if she does?"

Kid shrugged. "What can I do, Heyes? I can't stay."

"Nope. You can't...You know, you told me yesterday that Jessie said Becky was intentional. Likely Andy is too."

"Didn't give me no say in the matter."

Heyes nodded. "Hasn't asked for anything from you either."

Kid shook his head.

"Would you stay if you could?"

Kid looked at Heyes and slowly nodded his head. "I would. There are things a boy should learn from his father. Things I learned from my father. And he should have a name...even if it ain't one to be proud of, he should know it all the same."

"Your name is one to be proud of, Kid. There ain't many men willing to work as hard as you and me to make our names ones to be proud of again.

"Either way, he should at least know it."

"Maybe you should talk to her instead of waiting to see if she's going to talk to you."

"Maybe."

That evening Heyes suggested they go to the saloon for poker. Kid declined, telling Heyes he wasn't ready to talk to Jessie and didn't want the conversation to take place in a saloon.

"Where's Kid?" Jessie asked Heyes as her eyes watched the batwing doors for his arrival.

"Kid said he didn't feel up to it tonight. Said he had a few things to think over."

Jessie looked disappointed. "Would you tell him when's he's ready to come over to my place of a morning?"

"I'll tell him... Jessie, is he right?"

Jessie looked right into Heyes' eyes. "I think I should talk to Kid, first. You understand that, don't you?"

Heyes nodded.

The next morning there was a knock on Jessie's door. She set Andy in the playpen and answered the door to Kid.

"I was hoping you'd come," she said and held the door for him to come in. Jessie walked to the kitchen and brought two cups and a pot of coffee to the table. Kid followed her, stopping briefly at the playpen to watch Andy before he took a seat at the table. Jessie sat down across from him, poured them each a cup of coffee and waited.

"Andy's from my seed, ain't he?" Kid finally said, breaking the silence.

"What happens if I say yes?" Jessie asked.

"I want him to know me... as his father... I'd like him to take my name."

"Jones?"

Kid shook his head. "Jones ain't my real name."

"Kid... Do you realize I don't know your real name?"

There was a long pause before Kid spoke. "Curry."

Jessie's eyes grew wide. "You're Kid Curry?"

"That make a difference to you? For the boy?"

"I always knew you and Joshua were on the run. I always figured it was something illegal, what else could it be? I just never thought..."

"I ain't bad," Kid said.

Jessie smiled. "I would never describe you as bad, Kid. You're the kindest, most honorable man I've ever known."

"If Andy is my son, I got a long story to tell you. After you hear it, then you can decide if he can take my name. I'll do this however you want, except stay, Jess. I can't stay. But I want to be a part of his life. I want him to know me... as his father...if you agree."

Jessie studied Kid's eyes. She saw pain, but she also saw joy and sincerity... and love for his son."

"Andy is your son, Kid. He was intentional. I wanted a part of you with me forever. He couldn't be more loved."

It comforted Kid to hear those words.

"Then like I said, I got a story to tell you. My partner is Hannibal Heyes. My real name is Jedadiah Curry. A lot of years ago Heyes and I were part of the Devil's Hole gang. We robbed trains and banks. We never killed anybody. We never stole from passengers, just from the banks and the safes on the trains. Almost five years ago now, we decided to go straight. The governor of Wyoming has promised, what's turned out to be a rather elusive amnesty. Once the governor grants us amnesty, we won't be wanted, but until then we both still face 20 years in prison and we both have ten thousand dollar rewards for our capture, dead or alive. So you can see why I can't stay. I can't risk going to prison for twenty years and never seeing Andy grow."

"How long till you get amnesty?"

Kid shook his head. "Originally we were told a year. But Wyoming keeps changing governors, four in two years time. And we keep having to renegotiate the amnesty. So, there's no telling how long."

"What will you do when you get amnesty?"

"I never much thought that far ahead until now. I gave it a lot of thinking last night. Wherever you are, I'll come back permanent. If you want me as your husband, I'll marry you. If you don't, I'll respect that. I'll be your friend if that's all you want me to be to you. But I want to be Andy's father. I want him to know me as his father. I want to support him like a father should... in every way."

"What about before you get amnesty?"

"I'll come back regular. Three or four times a year. I can't risk more often. We can't have no pattern to our travels. But things will be different when we get the amnesty."

Jessie smiled. "I knew I made a good decision choosing you," she said.

Kid didn't return the smile. "I wish you'd talked to me about it..The decision to have a child should be made by both the parents."

"Would you have agreed?"

"I don't know. I wasn't given the chance to find out."

"You're right, Kid. I didn't play fair with you. I should have. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

There was a period of silence before Kid spoke again. He didn't acknowledge Jessie's apology.

"There's more. I did kill a man once. I ain't proud of it. He called me out. He killed a friend of mine, and he stole fifteen thousand dollars from me, Heyes, and the friend he killed.

"I see."

"You need some time to think about all this?"

"No. You deserve to have Andy carry your name. I think it's a very fine name, a name we will both make sure he is proud of. When you get your amnesty, we'll think about what we'll do, how we feel about each other when that time comes. I'll never make you do something you don't want to do. Andy will always know who his father is and what a fine man his father is."

Kid nodded. "Thank you.".

"Andy was going to go to the babysitter's today while I work. Would you like to care for him instead?"

Kid's eyes brightened and softened. "I would like that."

"Okay. Be back here by two this afternoon. You can bring Heyes if you want to. When I get home... you can spend the night... if you want to."

Kid smiled. "I want to, Jessie."

"We're going to babysit?" Heyes asked when Kid returned to the hotel and told him the plan for the afternoon and evening.

Kid shook his head. "You're going to babysit. I'm going to spend the afternoon and evening with my son." he said, beaming ear to ear.

Heyes smiled. "So everything turned out well?"

"They'll be things to be decided after we get amnesty. But in the mean time, she's giving him the Curry name, and we'll be coming back to Truckee three or four times a year."

"I can't get over the fact that my little cousin is a father. That makes me a great uncle...I think."

"Yep."

"You're going to be a great father, Kid."

"I wish the governor would hurry up with the amnesty. I want to get on with my life, now. I've got responsibilities now."

Kid spent the afternoon and evening playing with, feeding, changing, and reading to his son. Heyes pitched in with the difficult tasks such as changing diapers, but for the most part, just sat back and watched the bonding. When Becky got home from school, Kid included her in as many activities as she was willing to share. She openly enjoyed the break from diaper changing and giggled loudly when a little geyser erupted on Kid's shirt during one diaper change. Heyes fixed supper for them and Becky offered to get Andy ready for bed, but Kid insisted on doing that himself.

When Jessie got home, both the children were fast asleep in their beds. Kid was fast asleep in a chair.

"Wore them all out, uh?" Jessie said to Heyes as he picked up his jacket to head back to the hotel.

"I think this has been the most incredible day in Kid's life. I have honestly never seen him this happy."

Jessie smiled. "The two days my children were born were the happiest days of my life. But every day I spend with Kid comes pretty damn close."

"I think one day the four of you will be an incredible family," Heyes replied. "Good night, Jessie."

Jessie walked Heyes to the door. Then she looked in on her children. Finally she walked over to the chair where Kid was sleeping and nudged his arm "You awake?" she asked.

Without opening his eyes, Kid reached out and grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled and reached up and kissed him.

"Today was amazing, Jessie. Thank you,"

"You've got as many more days like that as you want, Kid. But I got to tell you, they won't all be that good. Some will be very frustrating. I don't have to tell you the kind of trouble a boy can get into as he gets older."

Kid smiled. "I'll cherish even those days, Jessie. You know, me and Han were on our own by the time I was ten. There likely ain't nothing I haven't seen or done. I'll give Andy good guidance growing up."

"I purposely never gave Andy a middle name. When I get his named changed legally to Curry, how about we make his middle name Jedadiah?"

Kid thought his heart would burst right then and there. He kissed her gently, lovingly.

"Come on, let's go to bed. Andy's pa needs to rest up for tomorrow," Jessie said.

Kid laughed and followed her to the bedroom.

EPILOGUE

For the next two years Kid and Heyes visited Truckee four times a year, making sure to spend Christmas and Andy's birthday in Truckee both years. Kid sent Jessie money on a monthly bases to help with expenses. When the amnesty finally came through Kid moved to Truckee and Heyes moved to Carson City. Kid moved in with Jessie and a year later they were married. Andy was six years old and he and Heyes served as best men at Kid's wedding. Every year Heyes would meet Kid and his family on the shores of Lake Bigler for a week of camping and fishing and each would travel to the other's home at least once during the year. Kid opened a gun store in Truckee and his notoriety earned him a thriving business. Two years after they were married, Kid and Jessie had a daughter that they named Hannah which pleased Heyes no end. A year later they had another son that they named Thaddeus.

Ten years post amnesty Heyes married but had no children. Heyes opened a locksmith shop and he too prospered well. After selling his business, Heyes and his wife traveled the world. On their return to the States, Heyes and Katherine settled in Truckee.

Kid died of pneumonia in 1930 and was buried in the city cemetery. Two years later Jessie passed as well. Heyes bought the two adjacent plots and when he died in 1937 he was buried next to his lifelong partner, Kid. On the other side of Heyes, Katherine was later interred.

To this day tourists still visit the graves of Kid Curry and Hannibal Heyes, the two most notorious outlaws in the history of the west.


End file.
